Just Take Your Time
by mariakaicho
Summary: Claire and Jack was chosen to represent Forget-Me-Not Valley and Mineral Town to see the rich kid's life.Suitors,love,and amazing food could bring people together and cause chaos. Multiple pairings/and a little Ooc...R
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** **Hello and welcome to yet another one of my many crazy ideas!!! I am SOOO SOO sorry that I'm slow at updating the other stories, but I promise that I WILL update soon. This is going to be a crossover of Ouran High School Host Club and Harvest Moon, a game. I changed some things like Claire and the bachelors and rivals' ages. And I'm thinking of doing a harem with Claire, unless anybody objects.**

**Deedee: Want to see something!? Reconciled, Reconciled, Reconciled, Reconciled, Reconciled!!!!**

**Azmaria, Matt, Mello, Near, Kylie: Huh?**

**Me: Deedee!!! Why'd you go and do that!?**

**Matt: Where are we?**

**Mello: Some crack person's note.**

**Deedee: Hey! Who you calling a crack person!?...oh yeah, to get revenge for FLUFF!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**

**Me:……Okay…~_~;……Let's start the story.**

**Kylie and Azmaria: Maria and Deedee don't own Harvest Moon or Ouran High School Host Club. They wish they do though.**

**Me:…thanks for ruining my dream…**

**Claire's POV**

Okay. I hate the city, I hate rich people, and it turns out I hate myself too. Now, most of you don't know me. My name is Claire, farmer from Forget-Me-Not Valley, and now a major rich person. Who knew that gold, our money over at the valley, is worth millions here at the city? I mean, all of us at the valley, and at Mineral Town, are all rich!

"Miss Claire. We're here," My driver told me. I looked over to him, and sighed.

"Harris, don't call me '_Miss Claire_', Its extremely weird, especially since I've known you forever," I groaned, and Harris, ex-police officer from Mineral Town, smiled at me.

"Well, the mayor chose you as his representative for Forget-Me-Not Valley and Mineral Town, so, as his son, I'm responsible to take care of you. Now let's get down, we have to register you here at '_Ouran_'," Harris said, trying to sound out the name of the fancy school, but ended up saying orange instead. I smiled, and opened the car door, much to Harris' protests.

Whispers were heard around me, and I looked straight ahead. I mean, why wouldn't they whisper or stare? I was wearing my usual plaid shirt and overalls, and my long blonde hair was in a messy bun. Come on! Give me a break! I was sent here with no time to shop for new clothes!

"Don't worry Claire, it will be alright. Their staring and whispers are just because you're so beautiful," Harris whispered to me, and I smiled at him.

We started to walk towards the building, and to my surprise, the Headmaster, Mr. Suoh, was already waiting at the entrance to greet me.

"Ah! Claire-san! It is such a pleasure to meet you! I've heard so many good things about you from Mayor Thomas!" The old man, Mr. Suoh or Suoh-sama, exclaimed, coming towards me, and putting a hand at my back. "Welcome to Ouran! It is such a pleasure to have a hero here!"

"Me!? A hero!? No, I'm no hero!" I protested, waving my hands in front of me as we walked inside. Suoh-sama laughed heartily, and before we knew it, we were in front of a class room. "Huh? 1-A? Is this my class?"

"Yes! Only the best learn in this class, and you're still 15, so you're a freshman," Suoh-sama explained, and I nodded.

Suoh-sama dramatically opened the door, and Harris and I sweatdropped. Were people here that dramatic? The teacher looked surprised, then realization dawned upon his face.

"Class! Pay attention! Someone extremely important from the other side of the world has come to visit Ouran for a while!" at this, people starting wondering if I was a prince or princess, or an ambassador, " We are extremely grateful, for the people who sent her here are very nice and sent her as a representative to see the school. Please welcome Claire-san!" The teacher instructed, and Suoh-sama ushered me in.

Silence reigned across the room, and a silent, "Yo," left my mouth. I don't know what happened, but boys were drooling and girls had such fangirlish squeals that I was certainly going to go deaf.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to us Claire-san?" The teacher said, and I reluctantly nodded. Harris had left with Suoh-sama, so I was alone.

"I'm Claire, and I don't like being called san, sama, or anything that makes me sound old. I'm 15 and have been working as a farmer my whole life, and I don't want that to change. I come from Forget-Me-Not Valley, where we didn't know that the currency we used was very valuable, and everyone there including myself has lead a very simple life. I like botany, studying, and working. It's a pleasure to meet you all, and please take care of me," I said softly, kind of embarrassed to be standing in front of all these rich kids dressed like this. Squeals erupted across the room, and I sighed, glad that they accepted me.

"Now, Claire-chan," the teacher started, and I noticed he changed the honorific, "Why don't you sit next to Fujioka, Haruhi-san. He's right at the back of the room. Fujioka-san, stand up please."

A brunette wearing the boy's uniform stood up, and I wondered if he was really a boy. No, I'm sure he's not a boy. Definitely. I've been around Ann, Nami, and Skye too much to know a person's real gender.

I walked over to the empty desk, and sat down hastily. The teacher announced that we would have a free day today, to get me introduced……wow, I didn't know that I was that important.

"Hey, why is it that everyone's making a big deal about you when you dress like a commoner?" An auburn haired boy asked me.

"Hikaru! Don't be so rude! I'm sorry Claire-san," the brunette, Fujioka, Haruhi-san apologized, and I smiled at her.

"Don't worry. I lived as a commoner actually, and I take it you didn't listen to my little introduction?" I asked meekly, wow, I was being out of personality.

"Actually, you spoke softly, so most of us didn't quite hear you," another auburn haired boy said. Oh! Twins!

"I'm sorry. In case you didn't hear me, I'm Claire. It's nice to meet you all."

"I'm Haruhi, and the two boys talking to you were Hikaru and Kaoru."

I looked to the twins, who were smirking mischievously. I turned my attention back to Haruhi, and then the rest of the students rushed to us. Most of them asked me many questions, all of which I didn't get the chance to answer. The others, all girls, asked Haruhi and the twins if the Host club was open today. _'Host club? What's a Host club?'_ I thought, and the bell for lunch rang. I smiled happily, and took my yellow rucksack, and high-tailed it out of class. The students stared at me, and blinked.

"What's gotten her in a rush?" Kaoru thought out loud, and his brother and friend shrugged.

I ran out to the front, where I saw a minivan, and a familiar smiling face inside it.

"RUBY!" I exclaimed, and said woman gingerly came out of the van. I hugged her tightly, and smiled at her clothes. She never changed her style; some would think that money would corrupt us, well, only Rock, he was the ecstatic one, but we chose to remain simple.

"Hello Claire! Do you like your school? Remember, you're the one who decides for us," Ruby said, a playful tone to her voice.

"But Ruby!" I whined, "All I did was just save the lands with my research! I can't make such a big decision like this!"

"Now, now Claire. The lands were going to be turned into a park, just like Jack's old farm, remember? You were the one who saved our homes, so we all agreed to let you represent us here. Rock wants to come, but only if it is true that we won't be corrupted," Ruby said, a motherly tone in her voice.

"Ruby……fine. But I don't want to be married here. I want to be back in the valley, farming and taking care of everyone," I declared, huffing. "I'm only glad that the sprites are caring for the animals," I mumbled so that Ruby didn't hear.

"Okay then dear. Here are some food, I'm still overwhelmed that we would all be rich. Think about Van! That cheapskate!" Ruby huffed, then smiled at me. "I'll see you when you get to the house, good-bye Claire!" Ruby waved, then climbed into her van and drove off. I sighed, we would be using wagons and horses if it weren't for the city, or suburb, or whatever you call this place. I just hope to get back to the farm.

"Who was that?" I jumped at the voices, and turned around to see the twins from earlier.

"H-huh?" I stammered, looking at the two boys.

"What was that with all the farm stuff and corrupting stuff?" One of them, I think he was Hikaru, snorted, and I looked at him.

"Since we have lived a very simple life, we were afraid that we would start fighting over money and stuff. Stupid Mayor Thomas sent me as a representative here to check out the school, then the others would come and we would be educated and then go back to the valley and Mineral town," I explained, then started to walk back inside.

**Regular POV**

The twins grinned at the retreating form of Claire, then ran towards her, wrapping their arms around her shoulders. She shrieked at the sudden contact, and they started running towards the building.

They didn't stop when they were inside though, the ran through the halls, passed many doors, and finally came to a stop at one particular door.

"Can you tell me why you kidnapped me!?" Claire exclaimed, her voice making the twins wince.

"Just wait. Boss said to bring you here when we came, so here we are," The twins said simultaneously, and pushed open the doors.

"Welcome to the Host Club!" The male voices greeted, and Claire's life spiraled out of control from there.

**Claire's POV**

I stared. And stared. And stared. And, guess what? Stared! Why wouldn't I stare though? There were six bishounens in the room, all posing together with the she/he from earlier.

"Ah! This must be the commoner from far away!" The blond one exclaimed dramatically. I instinctively took a step back, trying to discreetly run away.

"Actually, Tamaki, she is one of few commoners coming here. They're not really commoners though, did you hear about their currency? They use gold," The megane dude told me. I turned the knob of the door slowly, hoping no one noticed me.

"Really!? Claire-chan!? Is it true you use gold!?" The little blonde boy exclaimed, and all eyes averted to me.

"Huh?" I asked dumbly. The door was almost open!

"Not so fast Claire-chan," The twins voices mocked me, coming to my sides and leaning onto me, "You can't escape that easily. We have a lot of questions to ask you."

"What?" I asked confusedly. I just wanted out. Someone might come and that someone might beat the crap out of these guys.

"GREAT! Now we can talk to her! Claire-chan!? How do you get all your allowances!?" The tall blonde asked me, and I looked at him weirdly.

"I don't get allowances. My parents are dead, and I'm running my dad's farm. I work for money," I said bluntly, and tears came to the twins, the little blonde boy, and the tall blonde boy's eyes. I was soon squished to max capacity, all four of them hugging me.

"WE'RE SO SORRY!"

"WE DIDN'T MEAN TO UPSET YOU!"

"I'M SORRY I ASKED THAT QUESTION!"

"I'm…going to…suffocate…"I breathed out, and tried to get out of their death hug.

"Mori-senpai," The megane dude said, and the tall black-haired dude nodded, before walking over to us and lifting me out of their grasp.

"Thank you!" I said gratefully to him, and he nodded, putting me down.

"I have a question. Why aren't you wearing the uniform when we sent it over to your temporary house?" The megane dude asked, and I smirked.

"Well~, my little dog Sunny really hated the way the thing looked, and ended up biting and ripping it," I said, my face grateful. I turned to the door, before two sets of arms grabbed onto me.

"You're not going anywhere yet! We still have more questions!" The twins exclaimed. All of a sudden, the squeak of the door was heard and all heads turned.

"Heya Claire! I guess you found suitors? Boy is Grey gonna be mad," The boy at the door said, leaning onto the frame and looking at them.

"Oh…Hi Jack, and these are NOT suitors!" I yelled at him, and my brother walked in.

"Hi! I'm Claire's twin brother! My name's Jack!" He greeted, and the host club started to burst forward with more questions and more energy.

**AN: Phew! That took some time. I really wondered what would happen to the Host club when they met the Harvest Moon people. To check it out, go to fogu . com , its very helpful. The story might be a little crackish though. BYE!**


	2. Home Sweet Home

**AN: Okay….sorry I haven't updated on this story…in like…a long time? But I forgot to say that Just Take Your Time was a mix of Harvest Moon: Save the Homeland, and More Friends Of Mineral Town. I made Claire mary sue-ish, but that will change! I'm also using the map area in MFoMT. I'm still learning. I know I'm overwhelmed with other stories, but, yeah…By the way, I'm obsessed with GaiaOnline, so if you have one, my username is Devides. I'm on it everyday. Sooo….ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER!!!**

**Disclaimer: Maria-chama does not own Harvest Moon(any of them) or Ouran High School Host Club. If she decides to enter any Ocs, she will own them. Enjoy the read!!!**

**Claire's POV**

I swear, once Jack came through those doors, my life was even more hellish. It took some weeks to get us all informed, but they still had more questions for Jack, the others about where we lived…but that's not the point! The point is that he even said Gray was courting me when he first came! When Jack mentioned it again, and how Gray looked like he was sad I was gone(I blushed when I heard this), they started to fire questions at us again.And we were just enjoying some cake and tea too!

"Who's Gray and why is he courting Claire-san!?"

"Do you want cake!?"

"Why are you wearing overalls too!?"

"…"

"Do all people of your town wear overalls!?"

"Why is your hair long!?"

I swear I might have an aneurism if they kept shouting questions all at once, especially since they asked most of them before. Jack looked at me pleadingly, and I nodded in slight hesitation. I decided to change the subject, but my cell phone rang.

"Hello? Doctor Hardy? Yeah….But-! Fine…How are we…WHY!? How are-…but-! Jack doesn't even think…fine… Tell Takakura to get better, the farm won't be awesome without him helping out," After I hung up, my face was contorted into bitterness. Jack glanced at me in worry, and the Host Club were looking at me curiously. The guests at the club were gone during my talk.

"Jack. Takakura hurt his back when he was rounding up the cows. And Zack is going to the city for a while. There won't be anyone to watch over the farms while we're gone. I know Gray's too busy to help out at mine, what with Saibara training him harder, and Marlin can't help out at yours because their crops are double this season. We have to go back," I said in a sad voice. Jack nodded solemnly, "Doctor Hardy said that Mayor Thomas said he was sorry that he cut our visit here so short, and we...sort of...are too," I added to the Host Club.

They were staring at Tamaki and Kyouya, since we came; Kyouya had been earning more profits because of Jack and I, what with all the questions from the customers about commoner life

"We're going by plane and then ferry, right? Just like when we came here?" Jack asked me, and I nodded. I got up from my seat next to Haruhi, whom I had formed a friendship with. She looked sad, but then told us to have a safe journey home.

"Bye guys," I said, gathering my supplies and heading for the chairman's office. Jack followed, taking a final look at the Host Club.

**In Mineral Town…Sunset Ranch…**

I stretched my arms over my head, glad to be back home. The city air was so polluted, and we couldn't see the millions of stars at the big house…err…mansion we occupied. I was still a little sad we did not get to be there for a little while longer, but we had to take care of our homes and our livestock. Well, mostly me and my crops since all I had was a horse, two chickens, and two cows, one a baby and the other a pregnant adult. It was two months since I had last seen my friends, and I had been keeping in touch with Haruhi via phone.

Zack had been taking care of my farm, along with Ann whenever she could, and a little help from Popuri. The crops were thriving in this beautiful Summer weather, and I'm sure Kai would love the pineapples I grew for him, he was supposed to make me a wonderful pineapple pizza of course, and I could give Gray the gems I found at Kappa Lake mine that I didn't get the chance to give him before I left.

"Aaah! This is so perfect!" I sighed, closing my eyes and enjoying the small breeze, "I can't wait to start work!" I exclaimed after a minute's wait, opening my eyes and looking at the field. I heard some shuffling, and I turned my head to look at the entrance. My eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets where I saw none other than the Host Club.

"Claire-chan! Daddy's so happy to see you after a long time!!!" Tamaki, the blonde idiot wearing designer jeans and a casual t-shirt exclaimed, running towards me at full speed. He was held back by Mori, who nodded at me with a small smile.

"Claire-chan! I'm so happy to see you! We came here straight after school was released for Summer!" Hunny, who was now in front of me, exclaimed, hugging my waist. I patted him, still shocked that he was here in front of me.

"It's not like we had a choice though, Dono said we were going here, and Dono's orders are orders," The twins said, smiling though they were trying not to. They had come to adore their new toy, whom they dragged with everywhere, and since I wouldn't let go of Haruhi, it made it all the more fun…for them.

"Hello Claire-san. It's nice to see you again," Kyouya said indifferently, and I nodded at him. A dark aura was swirling around him, and his clothes were slightly messed up, making him look…ugh! Bad thoughts Claire! Bad thoughts! I saw Haruhi, walking towards me, and I hugged her happily, the only person I was actually glad to see.

"What…No, WHY are you guys here?" I asked, looking at them weirdly. I looked to the sky when none of them answered me, and panicked. I had been standing there for twenty minutes!

"ANSWER LATER! INSIDE NOW!" I screamed, pushing them inside my house, along with their entire luggage. I set about my work, rushing to the coop and starting to pet and feed my chickens. I rushed outside, the eggs safely tucked inside my rucksack, and headed over to the barn.

The Host Club watched me rush around, and finally headed towards the Horse Pen where I kept Spirit. I climbed on him, heading to my field and starting to water my plants.

I picked the pineapples, putting them in my rucksack. I took the eggplants, carrots, and whatever else I could find and putting them into Spirit's shipping bag. I rode her to my house in record time, all this taking under three hours.

I wiped the sweat that accumulated on my brow, and stayed on the porch where all the Hosts were watching me.

"Okay, who wants to give me answers?" I asked, leading them into the house. I walked over to my fridge, pulling out some juice and some cakes I had made. I loved my new extended house so extremely much!

"Well, Haru-chan was sad you were gone, and some of the customers decreased when you and Jack went away. So Kyouya thought we could try and-," Hunny was cut off by Tamaki placing a hand over his mouth.

"We missed you Claire-chan! It's true!" Tamaki exclaimed, and I stared at him blankly.

"You came to persuade me to go back to school just so you could get more profit?" I stated more than asked. They were just too obvious.

"NOOO! DADDY LOVES YOU CLAIRE-CHAN!!!" Tamaki yelled, jumping onto me in a hug.

"NO FAIR! We want to give Claire hugs too!" The twins exclaimed, pulling Tamaki off of me and pulling me into their embrace.

"Who said you guys can call daddy's girl 'Claire'!?" Tamaki shouted at them, and I stole a glance at the clock.

It was 12:35. Time to get going. I slipped out of the twin's embrace easily, and walked over to my shelf. I pulled out the gems, some still having dirt on them, and placed them in my rucksack. I also grabbed out a few ores, planning to get a yarn maker.

"Where are you going?" Hunny asked, the first one to notice me getting ready to leave.

"I'm taking my daily rounds. I stop by the Blacksmith's, then to the inn, go to the supermarket, next is the Library, then the church, stop by the beach and visit Kai, go to Barley's, and last is the Chicken Farm," I said, listing them off. I went to the refrigerator, taking milk, eggs, wine I bought at the winery, some sandwiches, a bento I made last night, and some extra drinks and snacks, knowing what was coming.

"We're gonna come with you!" Tamaki and the twins exclaimed, popping in front of my face.

"Well then, we're off!" I said sarcastically, and hooked Haruhi's arm with mine. We exited the farm, the others following behind excitedly. I took the second turn to the right, going to the newly painted Blacksmith shop, also serving as Saibara's home. I entered without knocking, like I always did, and shouted a, "Saibara! Gray! I'm here!~"

"Ah, Claire, welcome!" The old man greeted me from behind the counter.

"Claire-chan! Is this what a commoner's jewelry store really looks like!?" Tamaki exclaimed in Japanese. Saibara cocked a gray eyebrow at him, looking at me questioningly.

"Saibara, these are my friends from Japan. The ones that I met while at the school," I said, introducing each of them. Saibara looked at Haruhi knowingly, and I whispered a 'please keep it a secret,' to him.

"Well, could you please call Gray for me? I gotta give him the usual stuff," I laughed, Tamaki had gotten his knees whacked for nearly touching the hot iron, and Kyouya was eyeing the jewelry with interest. The twins were bugging Haruhi, and Hunny and Mori were taking some necklaces and bracelets to buy. Probably souvenirs for home.

"Well, he just finished making something down at the bottom. I'm not sure what it is though, he won't show me," Saibara stated with distaste. I looked to the door going downstairs to where they made delicate jewelry and other objects, wondering what Gray did to make Saibara ticked off.

"Well the, I'll just give them-," I was cut off as the door slammed open, and Gray came up the stairs, wiping soot off on his pants.

"Hi, Gray!" I chirped, waving at him. His face tinted a slight pink, and I, being the oblivious girl I was, did not notice.

"Hi," Came the simple reply I always got. I smiled hugely; happy he made some sort of speech when people he didn't know were around.

"Gray! I forgot to give you some of the jewels I found! I also brought you and Saibara's lunches!" I happily exclaimed, grabbing the stuff I mentioned out from my rucksack. Jack had given me this as a present, and it was seemingly a bottomless pit.

"Hn," Gray grunted, and I waved a good-bye after Hunny paid a generous amount of money to Saibara. Tamaki grabbed some of jewelry off the counter, hurriedly paying over the amount and rushing out after us.

"You're going to lose her if you don't act fast, Gray," Saibara whispered. Gray absentmindedly stuffed his hand into his pocket, toying with the brooch he had just made.

"Hn," Gray grunted again, and went to start making Claire's yarn maker.

Outside, we were walking to the inn, Tamaki marveling at the jewelry. I pointed out the sites to everyone, and bumped into Harris along the way. They pestered him with questions, stopping when they made it to the inn.

"Wooow!" Tamaki and Hunny exclaimed, and I led Haruhi to the counter, where to red heads were currently bored at the slow service.

"Hi Ann! Hi Doug!" I greeted them happily, and when Ann spotted the bishies next to me, let's just say she almost fainted.

**AN: Okay! I'm finished with this! Sorry, but it's like, 12:36 here and I can't sleep, plus I'm too lazy to scroll up and down and try to translate with my little knowledge. My Nee-chan is teaching, well trying to teach me, Japanese. Umm…well, any pairing suggestions? I'm planning on adding Pony to it! And there may not be a definite pairing, unless you readers suggest otherwise. **


	3. My Little Big Secret

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Harvest Moon nor Ouran High School Host Club, if I did, then I would be FREAKING __RICH__. That is all.

* * *

_

Ann turned as red as her hair, running to the door that led to her and Doug's rooms and the kitchen. The door slammed, and I stared at the spot she once occupied.

"Hello, Claire. These friends of yours?" Doug asked. I smiled slowly.

"I guess you could say that…" I said. I looked at the door Ann had run into. "Is she…?"

"Alright? I'm not so sure anymore…" Doug sighed. He motioned for me and my group to take a seat at one of the tables, and got out his notepad and pen. "So what are you hav-," Doug was cut off as a red blur snatched me from my seat and ran to the room. Doug sighed sadly.

"What just happened?" Haruhi asked.

"It seems as if Ann has a devilish plan up her sleeve….I recommend some cold juice and ice cream for today. Its unnaturally hot."

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me about your friends! I could have started 'Operation Get Jealous' started! I'm your best friend!" Ann exclaimed, throwing frilly dresses around the room. She held a dress up to my face, and my eyes widened at it. "Nah…not cute enough."

"Ann!" I whined. "Please don't do this!" I begged.

"Only if you ask Grey out." She smirked.

"…But I don't know if he even likes me…" I mumbled.

"Of course he does! For goddess' sake, girl! You're marriage age already!" Ann exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air.

"In Japan, you can't get married at 16." I retorted.

"But we're not there now, are we?" Ann asked. She picked up a pink dress with plenty of lace, throwing it to the side. "Nope!"

"Can't we do something else?" I asked. Ann looked at me through the corner of her eyes, smirking. Something was held in her hands, and she turned to face me fully.

"No! Not THAT!" Claire shrieked, and tried to run away, only to be pulled back and a dark laugh erupting from Ann's mouth.

* * *

**Normal POV

* * *

**

Doug turned to face the door leading to the kitchens. He thought he heard a scream…

"What was that?" Honey asked, finishing yet another plate of pie.

"Was that a scream?" Haruhi asked, looking around. The door to the Inn opened, and the people from earlier came in. _'I think their names were Grey and Saibara…?'_ Haruhi thought.

"Ann's probably making Claire try something on." Doug said offhandedly. He picked up a cloth and started wiping glasses.

"Wha…?" Tamaki asked. The back door opened just as Saibara and Grey reached the counter.

"Grey! Perfect! Tell Ann to give me back my clothes!" Claire begged. The Host club, Haruhi not included, stared wide-eyed at the dress Claire was wearing. A dark blue dress with frills and laces. A blue flower was placed in her messy hair, and she was being pulled back in.

"No! You're not done yet! We need to put the make-up on! And we still need to fix your hair!" Ann exclaimed. She pulled Claire back in, slamming the door shut. A cry of despair escaped the blond's lips before it closed.

"…Hi dad…" Grey greeted his father. Doug nodded, and gestured for Grey to sit.

"_Mommy! Our daughter is being held hostage_!" Tamaki exclaimed in Japanese. Kyouya glared at him, shrugging him off.

"Doug-san. Where do you think we can find a clothes shop?" Kyouya asked.

"Well there's Jeff's shop. You can ask Claire to bring you over." Doug said. He placed a juice down for Honey, and the teen thanked him happily.

"Is Claire coming out anytime soon?" Haruhi asked.

"Well…Ann has done this many times before, so maybe in one second." Doug smiled. And him being true to his word, Ann crashed through the door with Claire in tow.

The red-head pushed the blonde in front of her, presenting Claire to the whole inn. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Presenting our famous farmer Claire!" Ann introduced, and a round of applause went up from the inn. Manna, Duke, Cliff, Harris, Mayor Thomas, Saibara, and Grey were clapping and smiling in enjoyment.

Claire pouted, before sighing and twirling. "For our fashion presentation today, Claire is presenting a navy blue Lolita dress! The white lace and frills accentuate her eyes. Notice the blue flower in her hair." Claire paused, showing the dress. She bowed when the applause started, and walked back to the door.

"_Claire-chan!_" Tamaki exclaimed, jumping out of his chair to hug the younger girl. "_Daddy is so proud! You look like a girl!_" Tamaki exclaimed. He turned to Haruhi. "_You should follow Claire-chan's example Haruhi! Be more girly!_" Tamaki exclaimed.

Ann did a mental cheer as she saw her brother's face. She could have done a dance right then, but she didn't want to ruin the moment. "Dono! Don't hog Claire all for yourself!" The twins scolded. They slipped Claire out of Tamaki's arms, holding her one on each side.

"I need to change." Claire stated simply. Ann wondered if she was used to that. The blonde slipped out of the twins' embrace, and pulled Ann back in to the back.

* * *

Claire led the way to the library back in her usual overalls. She held the pack Ann had given her, muttering darkly. "Does that happen a lot?" Haruhi asked, looking at Claire out of the corner of her eyes. She took a bite out of her ice cream, looking at the building Claire pointed out was the library.

"Usually on Mondays." Claire said. She opened the door, smiling happily. She bounced to the desk where a dark-haired girl wearing glasses was sitting. "Hi Mary!"

"H-Hello Claire." Mary smiled. She took a package out from under her desk, giving it to her.

"Thanks Mary!" Claire said. "I brought you the herbs and stuff you wanted." Claire said. She brought out a container filled with blue flowers, and another container with food.

"C-Claire! I only asked for one herb…" Mary stuttered.

"Yeah! But when I went foraging, I found lots more. Then I remembered that you usually skipped lunch working on your novel, so I made you lunch!" Claire smiled.

"Claire…" Mary sighed. She smiled, finally taking note of the people browsing around her library.

"Hey, dono. These books are rare. We only have one copy of each at the school." Kaoru said.

"Look! These are books about plants!" Honey said.

Tamaki spotted Mary looking at him, and in a flash, he was face-to-face with her. "Ah, what a lovely maiden." Tamaki cooed. He cupped her chin, holding a rose to her face. "Would you like to spend a lovely afternoon with me?"

Mary fainted, her face having turned a hundred shades of red. "Tamaki. You made one of my best friends faint…" Claire said. She sighed.

"C'mon Mary. Wake up, now." Claire said. The librarian woke up feeling a bit light-headed.

"Claire…" Mary said, her eyes spinning. "Who are these people?" She asked.

"These are my friends from Japan. They apparently wanted to visit me…"

"O-oh…" Mary said, blinking. She took off her glasses, wiping them and placing it back on. "N-Nice to meet you." Mary said, nodding her head.

Tamaki smiled in her direction, and Mary's eyes widened as she blushed a deep red. "Bye Mary. Thanks for the package. I'm gonna go to the store for some groceries." Claire said, and waved. The Host Club made their Good-byes, all exiting.

"Thank you for your time, Mary-san." Haruhi said, shaking the librarian's hand. Haruhi took one last look at the library with a wistful look, going out.

* * *

After visiting Ellen and giving her some milk and eggs, the group was currently at Jeff's Shop. "Jeff, I'm really sorry. My friends are a bit eccentric…" Claire aplogized as she paid for the groceries.

"I…It's alright. The business is…good." Jeff flinched, holding onto his stomach.

"Stop being a wuss, dad." Karen said, rolling her eyes. She tied the bags of groceries, handing it over to Claire. "Hi Claire-pie." Karen teased.

"Karen…Why that name out of many others…?" Claire whined.

"Because adding alcohol to pie was the best idea ever~." Karen said. She patted the blushing Claire's back, looking at the Host Club. "The tall one is super cute." She said, looking at Mori wistfully and sighing dreamily.

"Let me guess, Rick's being an oblivious jerk again, isn't he?" Claire sighed, rolling her eyes.

"No…"

Claire looked at the Hosts bringing their purchases to the counter. Karen's eyes flashed deviously at the amount of items they had. Especially since the items they had were the most expensive in the store.

Claire sweat-dropped, leading the way out of the store. Haruhi had remained at the door window shopping. "Haruhi, you didn't want to buy anything?" Claire asked.

"No…I prefer to save money for more important things." Haruhi looked around. "I'm going to buy souvenirs for my dad and some friends back home." She said.

"Aah…" Claire nodded. She waved good-bye to Karen, going to wait outside. She looked around, spotting Pastor Carter, May, and Stu in front of the church.

The Hosts filed out one by one, Honey and Mori taking a little while longer. Honey walked out smiling brightly, Mori his usual stoic self. Claire could detect a hint of a smile, and she knew Karen had worked her magic.

* * *

"Hello, Trent~!" Claire chirped, waltzing into the Clinic. Elli sighed from her place at the counter, shaking her head.

"Claire, I do wish you'd be more…I dunno, Professional?" Elli said. She looked up, only to see Claire disappearing into Dr. Trent's office. "Oh, dear." She sighed.

"Hello Miss? I'd like to have a check-up." Haruhi said. Elli looked towards the newcomer, smiling gently.

"Of course. Please come this way while I take some equipment." Elli said, gesturing towards the stool.

"Haru-chan? Are you sick?" Honey asked worriedly.

"I'm just a little light-headed…" Haruhi said. She sat down on the stool heavily, sighing.

"Mommy! Our daughter's sick!" Tamaki exclaimed, crying and looking at Kyouya.

"You idiot. She's not sick at all." Kyouya growled at the bumbling blonde. "She's probably just a little seasick."

"Here you go." Elli said, returning from the medicine rack. "Your friend is right, you are seasick." Elli said. "Take this, its called Bodigizer. You should only take a teaspoon, and if you're still feeling a little dizzy, take one more teaspoon an hour later." Elli instructed. She handed the small bottle of Bodigizer to Haruhi, and Kyouya handed her the required amount of money.

"I've never heard of this Bodigizer. What kind of medicine is it?" Kyouya said. Elli blushed, looking at Dr. Trent's office.

"The Doctor's parents invented it. It consists of blue grass, and it completely restores your stamina." Elli explained. A blush erupted when she heard the doctor's laugh, a sad smile following afterwards.

* * *

Claire frowned at Dr. Trent, looking at the test results worriedly. "Trent, are you sure these are correct?"

"I'm sorry Claire, but yes. The tests results are positive." Dr. Trent informed her, his voice grave. "I strongly urge you to go to the city for medical treatments. Our small clinic is not enough, neither is the one at Forget-Me-Not Valley." Trent sighed.

"I'm sure I can survive. It's not serious right?"

"It will be." Trent said. He looked up at Claire, his eyes firm. "Claire. Go and get yourself treated. If you don't, you'll surely die."

Claire swung her legs from her place on Dr. Trent's desk. "I'll go. I promise. But at least let me wait until my friends leave." Claire said.

"Come to the Clinic for regular check-ups. If the disease spreads, you won't be able to live for more than a year or two."

* * *

Claire walked out of the clinic, laughing and joking with her friends. Trent sighed, massaging his temples. "Doctor? What's the matter?" Elli asked. She walked into his office, putting away some files and waiting patiently for his answer.

"Claire's so stubborn…" Trent murmured. "She has a whole life ahead of her." He said.

Elli tilted her head in confusion, furrowing her brows. "Doctor…What's wrong?"

Trent looked up into his nurse's eyes, his own teary. In a bland voice with the saddest emotion she had ever heard him speak, he whispered,"Claire has cancer."


End file.
